The Cutting Edge
by l-shinogu
Summary: All Tokiya wanted was his solitude. Boy was he in for a crazy ride especially if it involves a purple head tomboy who needed help in turning on her dormant feminine charms full throttle.
1. Chapter 1: Lovely Reunion Not!

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Summary: All Tokiya wanted was his solitude. Boy was he in for a crazy ride especially if it involves a purple head tomboy who needed help in turning on her dormant feminine charms full throttle.

Hey there, this is my first attempt to write a fanfic. Hopefully I can satisfy your appetite for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lovely Reunion..._Not!_

Mikagami Tokiya was on his way to the university while enjoying the soothing effects of classical music in his car. He still had plenty of time before his first class starts so he was in no rush to get there. Besides it was the first day of the semester so he could be late if he wanted to no big deal.

_BANG!_

'What the hell..?' He looked at his side mirror and saw a guy dressed in all black driving a motorbike. He couldn't see the guy's face but he could see the smirk the bastard's giving him.

Tokiya would have ignored the incident but it seemed that the idiot thought differently. The said guy hit his side once again then sped up to pass him.

'That does it! If this guy wants a race I'll be more than willing to oblige…and do more than that!' he said furiously.

Tokiya stepped firmly on his gas and sped up as well to chase the guy who seemed to have an early death wish. It's a good thing that there were only few other motorists aside from them since it was still early or else they would have caused a traffic jam.

'Damn! This guy's fast.' He muttered to himself while he's still trailing behind the object of his annoyance early this morning.

He had to keep on changing lanes so as to avoid colliding with other cars. He ignored all the honks and possibly curses thrown to him and just kept on driving in a very frightening speed that would have made an average passenger, if he had one with him at that time, cry for his dear life.

'For all this trouble, you'll be lucky if I give you a quick death.' He was thinking of all the possible ways to end the guy's life once he gets his hands on him.

He keyed up when he saw that he's closing in.

'Just a little bit more…just a little bit more…' he chanted in his mind. He was now very, very close.

But then alas!

The bastard turned in a narrow street just when Tokiya was about to catch up.

_'Shit!'_ he cursed.

He drove around and looked for any hints of the guy's whereabouts but he completely lost him.

Pissed to no end, he continued on his way to his class cursing the guy mentally.

* * *

As annoying as his morning turned out to be, Tokiya managed to get his composure back. He got to all his classes without any further mishap. Well unless you wouldn't count those freshmen girls added to his ever growing fan club who were drooling at the mere sight of him which was really irritating, then yes everything turned out just fine. 

He was about to enter his apartment building when he saw a motorbike in the parking lot.

'Hmm, that looks oddly familiar' he mused then remembered the incident earlier.

He pushed the thought aside thinking that it was just a coincidence. For all he knew there were millions of people who owns a motorbike. The possibility of that motorbike belonging to that idiot was slim to nothing so he dismissed the idea.

Tokiya was greeted by a shockingly familiar faces when he got in the lobby of his apartment building. There stood in front of the elevator waiting were the rest of the Hokage team he thought he had permanently bid farewell to when he entered college. He inwardly groaned. If they were still as what he remembered them to be, then he could just picture himself kissing his treasured peace goodbye.

"Mikagami-sempai, it's so good to see you again." Sakoshita Yanagi was the first to notice his presence and greeted him. Gentle as ever, she was still the same girl that he was fond of since she resembled his sister Mifiyu.

"Surprise, surprise! Not expecting to see us here huh? We're on the same university. Who would have thought we'd end up at the same apartment too? Isn't this great?" Hanabishi Recca, the sea-monkey, yelled so loudly that Tokiya's afraid his ears were bleeding. He couldn't imagine how Yanagi could withstand this noise everyday.

"Oi, Mikagami! Wait till Fuuko hear this. She'll be thrilled to have fridge-boy around again." Ishijima Domon a.k.a. gorilla shouted as well.

Tokiya was now at his wits end. It was a miracle the gorilla graduated from high school, let alone attends the same prestigious university with him.

Yup, it's official. Whoever it was that's controlling destiny was holding a grudge against him. Tokiya wanted to hit his head on the wall so bad but that would be so out of character for him.

'Kami-sama, what have I done to have these morons back in my quiet life again?'

Yanagi, he's cool with. The monkeys he could live without.

"Baka, I already knew he lives here. Why do you think I threatened the supervisor of this building to give us our rooms? Besides we had a little friendly race this morning, ne Mi-chan?" said the purple head that just came down using the stairs when she heard what Domon had said.

"_YOU..!"_ It was all Tokiya could say when he noticed the all black ensemble the she-monkey was wearing and the helmet that was a dead giveaway.

"I know Mi-chan, you don't have to say it. And I missed you too." Fuuko was grinning like a maniac.

Tokiya was now fuming. He remembered all the trouble she gave him this morning, not to mention his abused car. He's debating on whether to strangle her or to cut her down to pieces using his ensui.

"Friendly race my ass! You came from out of nowhere and started to harass me. I could have had crashed had I been someone else. You better start running for your life now!"

"Aww loosen up Mi-chan, you're so uptight. You didn't crash, did you? So what's the fuss?"

"Why you, insufferable monkey..!"

"Really, don't you think we're way past name callings? Anyway, I know you're excited seeing me and all, but as much as I wanted to stay and chitchat with you I better go now. I still have to take care of some things. Ja."

Before he could make up his mind on which best way he could kill her that would give him so much pleasure, the she-monkey left already.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Acceptable, yes? 

_l-shinogu_


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents Do Happen

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Hello again. A very big hug and kiss to _loujane14, yanagi-chyan, Shenhui, obsessed dreamer, khryzle kawaii, rayearth29, SnowCharms, _and _winoa fuuko huel 13._ Thanks for taking the time to give me your reviews.

Now here's the next installment for my fic.

* * *

Chapter 2

Accidents _Do_ Happen

"Nice. Now hold that position." Fuuko instructed the models that the agency had sent.

She kept on clicking her camera to capture each angle that the models presented.

They had been shooting for more than an hour now. The photo shoot was for a print ad of a well-known fragrance company.

Although Fuuko was more than ready to call it a day, she was a perfectionist when it comes to her work. It was one of the reasons that even though she was quite new and not working full time, the agency gave her lots of projects to work on and trusted her enough to work solo most of the time.

She was grateful that aside from being a good fighter she was also a good photographer. Back in high school, she was able to get away with some of her so-so grades by doing extracurricular activities; photography is just one of her meal tickets among other things.

Now that she's in college, she was able to make good use of her talent to earn extra cash. As a part time photographer she still made good money. She was sometimes thinking that if ever she becomes a lazy bum in school she would just ask her boss to make her a full time employee.

Seeing that they had been doing great so far, Fuuko then instructed the models to change their clothes and do the exact same poses that they did before and maybe some more just so she could have a comparison with the previous shots she got from them.

"Okay, just a few more clicks and we can finally wrap this up. Go give me your most dazzling smile." Fuuko grinned and continued with the last remaining shots.

* * *

As soon as she finished with her work, she packed up quickly and headed home. Boy was she tired. It was Saturday for crying out loud! As much as she wished that she could have just stayed home and lazed around, or she could have done something fun that did not involve work, she just couldn't. 

'Che, freaking job had to be in my way.' She had to admit that she enjoyed doing it though; in an amusing-obligated kind of way.

She just got out of the studio to get her motorbike when she realized that it was drizzling. She contemplated on whether or not she should rush home while it's just raining lightly, or wait for it to stop completely. Who knew if it would pour heavier?

'Geez, as much as I love my bike there are times when I wish I have a car instead. Now's one of those times.'

Fuuko then decided to ignore the rain. Anyway it was just a drizzle so it won't be so bad. She was just so tired that she couldn't wait to get home and sleep.

As she was driving along the high way the rain got heavier. She sped up a little while trying to be careful as much as possible.

A couple of minutes more and it was a heavy shower already. By now she was already soaked to the skin. What pissed her more was that she could hardly see the road. That made her situation more troublesome.

'Arrg! Freaking rain won't let up! I should have waited instead, dammit!'

Fuuko finally understood why Mi-chan called her stupid…not that she would admit that to him out loud.

The sound of a car horn stopped her from berating herself furthermore. Fuuko tried to get out of the other vehicle's way. In her state of panic, she pulled her bike a little too quickly to the side and she skidded all the way across the surface of the road.

_BLAG!_

'_Itai, itai…'

* * *

_

'What's so bright and sunny in this heavy rain? Figures, never listen to the weatherman again.' Tokiya muttered to himself while driving.

He just finished his shift in the city library where he does his part time job. The first time he went there, he was really amazed at how big the library was. And he being amazed was saying something.

It was heaven having been surrounded by all those books and being paid at the same time. He thought he landed himself the perfect job.

But after a couple of days since he had been hired last year, the female patrons suddenly increased massively. There was never a time that they didn't pester him with stupid questions and whatnot. Some were courageous enough to flirt with him openly despite the scowl that was always present in his face.

He didn't really have to work. With all the inheritance he got from his parents, he could lay back and take it easy. Heck, he could live life comfortably without even lifting one of his fingers if he so wanted to. But he decided to put a little pressure on himself by balancing work and school. Besides, less time at home meant less time to deal with the monkeys.

Something in the road caught his attention. Something or rather someone was sprawled in the road. As he was nearing he slowed down a bit to check the person's condition. It seemed like the person had an accident and wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

'Stupid, should have known better than to brave this weather in a bike.' Tokiya thought smugly while looking at the scene.

He would have continued on his way but for some unknown reason he decided to be a Good Samaritan.

* * *

Fuuko was examining her ankle. She might have sprained it or broken it, she wasn't sure which. Either way, it was hurting her like hell. 

"Hey, do you need help?"

Fuuko looked up when she heard that voice. Could it be…?

"Mi-chan?"

Fuuko couldn't believe her eyes. Tokiya was standing in front of her looking concerned. She didn't grew up with fairy tales but right there and then Tokiya looked like her knight in shining armor ready to rescue her from her mishap. She beamed at him.

"Who…Kirisawa? I should have known, nobody aside from you is stupid enough. Have you decided to harass someone again for a not-so-friendly race?" Tokiya taunted.

'So much for happily ever after; it's that foul mouth, why did it have to open?'

Fuuko frowned at him.

"I did not! If you must know, I tried to steer away from some bloody bastard who thought he owned the whole freaking road. He could have run me down had I not moved."

"And you're lying there because…?"

"Rub it in my face, why don't you? Isn't it obvious? My bike skidded, happy? Now are you going to help me or are we going to chitchat here all night long?" Fuuko asked exasperatingly.

For all her ranting Tokiya just gave her an insolent smile.

"Do I want to help you? Hmm…tough question let me think."

Tokiya paused and pondered this for a moment.

"Nope, I'll pass."

Fuuko was fuming and wanted to beat the living daylights out of Tokiya. What was she thinking a while ago calling the jerk her knight in shining armor? Nevertheless she tried to calm herself down since she really needed help.

"Mi-chan I think I really sprained my ankle. I can really use some help you know." Fuuko said while trying to portray a damsel-in-distress front.

Unfortunately for her, Tokiya being Tokiya didn't buy her acting. He just shrugged and was about to leave her behind.

Fuuko then took out her cell phone and dialled.

"_Sigh…._guess I'll have no choice but to call Yanagi-chan." Fuuko said loud enough for Tokiya to hear.

"Yanagi-chan! Did I disturb you? Oh, you are sleeping already? Gomen, gomen. Are you not feeling well? What? You have a slight fever?" Fuuko was almost shouting at her phone while talking to Yanagi. She wanted to make sure that Tokiya could hear her.

Tokiya was starting to have a headache. He heard her alright. And from the sound of it he was annoyed to think that the monkey would get her way.

"Aww…that sucked! I was hoping that you would come here and pick me up. You see, I had a little accident and can't use my bike." Fuuko continued on.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not feeling well and all but I would really appreciate it if you would come get me since I can't think of _anyone else_ to ask." Fuuko said this innocently then turned her eyes to Tokiya and gave the closest teary puppy eyes that she could muster.

Tokiya had had enough.

"I am somewhere here in..." Before she could finish giving Yanagi directions Tokiya had cut in.

"Get inside Kirisawa before I come to my senses and change my mind." Without waiting for Fuuko, he went back inside his car.

* * *

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride Mi-chan." 

They made it home without talking to each other. Although Fuuko tried to engage Tokiya in conversation, he remained tight-lipped.

When she went out of the car, Tokiya noticed that she was having trouble walking. He hurried to assist her while walking. He wasn't surprised when she looked at him with a shock expression. He himself was shocked.

"I already let you wet my car by giving you a ride. I might as well help you all the way to your room or you'll cause more trouble if you fall." Tokiya reasoned out.

Fuuko was about to say something but he shot her his infamous glare. She opted to remain quiet then.

"Thanks again Mi-chan, you're the best." Fuuko beamed at him.

Fuuko was about to say goodnight when Yanagi came out from the kitchen.

"Good timing Fuuko-chan, I just finished making dinner."

Tokiya looked at Yanagi then turned his eyes to the now sweating Fuuko.

"Don't you have a fever Yanagi-san? You're supposed to be resting, no?" Tokiya asked Yanagi.

"Eh?"

"Gosh! Will you look at the time! Got to sleep. Goodnight guys!" Fuuko then started running to her room despite her throbbing ankle.

"Not so fast Kirisawa. You better start explaining yourself and explain well." Tokiya barked at Fuuko.

"I'm a little lost here. Sempai, why did you think that I'm sick?" The confused Yanagi asked Tokiya.

"That's exactly what I want to find out myself if Kirisawa will be gracious enough to enlighten me." He looked at Fuuko expectantly.

"Ok, ok, I lied alright. Yanagi-chan's fine. I wasn't really talking to her before and I just made up that fever issue so you would help me get home." Fuuko explained guiltily.

"I knew it; you can never really trust a monkey." Tokiya was shooting daggers at her.

"Hey!" Fuuko was also glaring at him for calling her a monkey for the nth time.

"It was your fault that I lied you know. Had you agreed to help me when I asked kindly and honestly then we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. But _no_ you just had to be so damn inconsiderate and would have left me sprawled in the high way had I not invented that story and asked Yanagi-chan to pick me up when she was supposed to be sick."

"You had an accident?" Yanagi asked Fuuko worriedly.

Tokiya and Fuuko just looked at her without answering her question then continued glaring at each other.

Tokiya was the first to break their staring contest. He knew that the monkey had a point but he had to be beaten so bad first that his fan club wouldn't be able to recognize his corpse before he admitted that to her.

"Just make sure you'll do something about your ankle so you don't have to bother anyone else anymore."

And with that he turned his back and left not willing to hear even a single word of the monkey's tirade.

* * *

I was supposed to finish this chapter two weeks ago but for some reason I had some trouble putting everything together. Sorry for the late update. I hope you won't take that against me and you will still continue to support my fan fic. 

_l-shinogu_


	3. Chapter 3: Rondo To Destruction

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Special mention to the following who have once again been a great help in increasing my inspiration: _Shenhui, SnowCharms, larsha, ladylyris, yanagi-chyan, obsessed dreamer, Aira Winoa, rayearth29, loujane14, nils, windstream, _and _phinkness._

I confess I am a lazy bum. I am so sorry for the late update. I can't say that I'm not going to do it again. Bear with me though.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rondo to Distruction

Recca's eyebrows were twitching while still trying to be calm. He _must_ remain calm.

He was still in la-la-land with his hime when his phone rang waking him up in an ungodly hour.

"Do you have a freaking idea what time it is?? Civilized people wait until later when the sun is finally up before they go on calling and disturbing other people's sleep!!" Recca barked groggily at the phone as soon as he picked it up. So much for trying to calm down, his fantasy was interrupted for goodness' sake!

"Hanabishi Recca is that the proper greeting your father taught you when answering the phone?"

Sleep forgotten, he hurriedly sat up in his bed and focus all his attention to the person at the other end of the line.

"Auntie? He, he…I thought you were another prank caller." As lame as his excuse sounded, that was all Recca could come up with at the moment.

Every fiber in Recca's body was now very much awake. It wasn't his fault that he reacted like any normal person would when disturbed while sleeping especially when in the middle of a very sweet dream. It didn't help either that he was known for spewing words without thinking much about it first.

He wasn't about to complain though, nor argue. Trusting his instinct, he was more than sure that she wouldn't be happy to hear his argument, however reasonable it might sound. He knew better than to irked Fuuko's mom furthermore. He had had enough dreadful experiences with Fuuko's anger who was the sole heiress to Mrs. Kirisawa's well known temper, thank you very much.

Mrs. Kirisawa, who was like a second mother to him since she had treated him the same way she had with her daughter ever since he could remember, was a no nonsense person. Calling him in the middle of the night, she must have something really important to tell him. Knowing her, it would definitely be about Fuuko.

Before he and the rest of the gang moved to the city, she had asked him to watch over Fuuko. Although he knew that Fuuko could be a real handful, he accepted the task. So far he had no problems concerning her, _yet_.

"So what's up Auntie? To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Recca-kun, how's my Fuuko-chan doing?"

At this Recca rolled his eyes. He understood that his auntie was worried about her daughter's welfare and just wanted to check if everything was fine. But seriously, couldn't she wait a little later to ask, probably at a much more decent hour? Was that too much to ask??

'_Mothers…'_ Recca shook his head.

"Last time I checked, which was yesterday, she's just fine Auntie. She got a part-time job as a photographer and she's not doing badly herself. In fact, I'd say her works were more than average. But I told you that before, didn't I? No problem in any of her classes either. Between shooting pictures and school, she doesn't have enough time to get herself in trouble so you have nothing to worry about."

"Is it just me getting old or you haven't really mentioned anything about her bike?"

"_Huh?"_ Now that was an unexpected question. Recca wasn't sure how to answer that. Was that supposed to be included in his "report"?

"I take it that you haven't heard a word about the accident, have you? I had a little chat with Yanagi-chan earlier. She wasn't as positive as you sounded when I inquired about _your charge_. Actually, the poor girl was so worked up."

"I didn't have a chance to check on them tonight so I had no idea that something like that happened. I'm sorry. Is she alright?" Recca asked worriedly.

Recca was beyond embarrassed. He was supposed to be the one informing his auntie of Fuuko's condition not the other way around.

"Aside from a sprained ankle and a bruised ego, Fuuko's fine. She had enough practice making a fool of herself anyway. Listen Recca, you know how reckless Fuuko can be. Add that bike of hers to her daredevil attitude and you can bet your life that tonight's accident won't be the last. I'm proud that she has a free spirit in her but I'm afraid it's too much. Too much of a good thing is bad, as what they say."

'_You got that right.'_ Recca thought nodding his head in approval while listening to Mrs. Kirisawa.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have got to do something about that attitude of hers before she ends up with more than a sprained ankle or whatever unfortunate event it is that's waiting for her." Mrs. Kirisawa concluded.

"Yes, of cour-- wait, _WHAT??_"

Recca must mishear what she said. Surely she's not asking _him_ to tame the untamable, was she?

"It is quite too much to ask, I'll give you that but you have more influence to her since you practically grew up together and especially now that you children are living by yourselves. Recca you know that I love both you and Ganko the same way I love Fuuko but Fuuko is my first baby. Out of the three of you, she attracts the most trouble. No, what am I saying? She _picks_ _up_ trouble herself rather."

"But Auntie--"

"Good boy. That's settled then. Do keep me updated on the developments, ne?"

That was all the warning Recca got before he heard the click that signaled the end of their conversation.

For the longest time he stared dumbfounded at his phone thinking what the heck happened. He pinched his face to make sure he didn't just imagine that telephone incident.

His face was hurting from where he pinched it.

It only meant that he was fully awaked then.

_Damn he was so screwed!

* * *

_

Tokiya was resting in his favorite spot aside from the library in the university: the rooftop. He still had two more classes for the day and right now was his vacant period. He would have spent that period in the library but then his fan club was expecting him to be there and they were just waiting to ogle him then pounce him if they got bold enough the moment they spotted him there. He opted for his secret haven then.

He became alert when the door opened and was almost ready to hide but he stilled himself when he saw that it was just Recca and Yanagi.

Yanagi greeted him when she saw him sitting there. She settled herself near him followed by her self-proclaimed ninja.

He was quite surprised when after about ten minutes Recca had not said a word yet. He gave him a side glance and saw that the sea monkey was in deep thought. The last time he saw that look was during their life threatening episodes with Kouran Mori and company.

"What's with the long face?" Tokiya asked more curious than worried.

Recca looked at him then sighed first before answering.

"I just had a little chat with Auntie about Fuuko." Recca said as if that answered everything. Tokiya raised an eyebrow at his vague answer.

"I know you know I'm intellectual and all but aren't you overestimating me a bit too much? You had a chat with Fuuko's mom; yeah big deal. What about it?"

Recca gave him a look as if saying he knew nothing. He was quite annoyed at himself for being curious. He was more annoyed at Recca for making him interested. Since when did _he_ become interested anyway?

"Remember that accident Fuuko had yesterday? Well Auntie heard it from hime and now she wanted me to reform Fuuko fearing that if I don't then her daughter's going to end up in a worse condition."

"That's a real problem then that you're facing. Good luck to you solving it."

"That's not helping me in anyway Mikagami." Recca snapped at him.

"Who said anything about me helping you? I was merely curious that's why I asked. Now that my curiosity had been satisfied, I would butt out of your business."

True to his words, Tokiya began to rummage his bag for the novel he brought with him. Once said novel was found he ignored the couple and began reading.

"_Dammit! _It's not like I can watch her 24/7 to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless. And even if I could I doubt Fuuko would be too happy about it." Recca said frustrated.

"Sempai we would really appreciate it if you could help us or give us an idea how to go on with this. We really don't know what to do." Yanagi gave him a pleading look.

Tokiya sighed. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he was so weak against those pleading eyes. It reminded him of a certain purple head's puppy eyed look.

He thought for a moment but came up with nothing afterwards.

"What was Fuuko's mother thinking when she asked that? That's like praying for a miracle to happen. Surely she knew how handful her daughter is. Next thing you know, she'll be asking you to find the monkey a husband." Tokiya grimaced at the impossibility of Recca's task.

"_Husband? _Recca-kun, that's it!" Yanagi suddenly burst out excitedly.

Tokiya and Recca looked at Yanagi clueless.

"Hime, you want us to marry her off to someone? Umm, my job's already difficult as it is. No need to complicate it more."

Tokiya kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to offend Yanagi. He was gentleman enough not to point out that she finally cracked up.

"Oh no, no. That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that we should find her a boyfriend." Yanagi was now red due to her excitement.

"We still don't get it Yanagi-san. How will finding a guy solve anything?" Tokiya could no longer keep his silence. He was afraid if he didn't clear this up now he'll be hearing more harebrained schemes.

"Well see, if we find her a boyfriend we don't have to worry about watching her 24/7 as what Recca-kun stated before. Fuuko-chan will spend most of her time with someone. And since she cares about the said boyfriend, she won't do anything to make him worry. It will limit her from her usual quirks if not preventing it all together."

Yanagi beamed at them very pleased at her idea.

Tokiya cringed at what he heard. He saw how happy Yanagi was at her idea and he wondered if it would be too cruel of him to break the news to her that even though the monkey cared for her friends and family that didn't stop her from doing her antics.

He gave a beseeching look at Recca so the sea monkey could stop Yanagi, or God help him, he would be forced to break it to her himself. His jaw dropped though when he saw the grin on the idiot's face.

"Awesome! Of course, why didn't it ever cross my mind? We get her a man and everything's going to be perfect. No need to worry that auntie's going after my hide anymore." Relief could be seen at Recca's gleaming face.

Tokiya gaped at them. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't set his hopes high when it came to the sea monkey so there was almost no surprise there. _Almost_…since he didn't expect that his brains could get any lower.

But, the idea coming from Yanagi, all hope's lost in the Hokage team.

"Hold it you two. Did it ever cross your minds that Kirisawa cares for you both?" Tokiya asked them.

Recca and Yanagi just stared at him looking lost at his out of nowhere question. Tokiya willed himself to be patient.

"My point is, even though you are her friends and she cares for you that didn't stop her from being impulsive. So what made you think that having a guy around will be any different?" Tokiya said what had to be said. He needed to put some sense into their brains.

The two remained silent for a while thinking over what had just been said. Then Recca opened his mouth again.

"Aww Mikagami, you sure are a bundle of inspiration aren't you? Friends are friends, lovers are lovers. See, there goes the difference."

"Sempai, we wouldn't know until we try ne?" Yanagi smiled at him.

"Besides, you got a better idea? No? Let's get this show on the road then." Recca was too excited to be put down by his negative remark.

"Who's going to be the human sacrifice then? Got any idea?" Clearly, the message had not sunk down yet and Tokiya refused to back off unless he could finally enlighten them.

"You can't just select a guy randomly. I suppose there would be a bunch willing to cope up with her but those would surely be perverts. Some may be decent enough but most likely Kirisawa would overpower them. You sure her mother won't have your crafty withered hide?"

Tokiya gave himself a pat in the back mentally. There was no way they could ever counter that. It was high time they come up with a realistic solution.

Then again, he didn't like the look the couple was shooting him. Nope, he didn't like it one bit.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, the answer is no." Tokiya gave them his fiercest look to show that he meant what he said.

"All those girls willing to be at your beck and call, you never once made a pass. Definitely not a pervert: check." Recca look at him intently.

"You were never intimidated by Fuuko-chan although lots of guys cower at her presence. Fuuko-chan's equal: check." Yanagi smiled brightly at him.

"_NO means NO!"_ Tokiya barked at them.

"You know her, she knows you. Introductions aren't considered necessary anymore. Even Auntie knows you so there won't be any trust issues there. Parent's blessing: check." Recca and Yanagi said in unison.

"Which part of _no_ you didn't get?? The _N _or the_ O, _I'll go over it with you?"

Tokiya was beyond frustrated already. Why was it so hard for them to understand?

"Onegai Mikagami-sempai. With you Recca-kun and I may rest assured that Fuuko-chan will be fine. If there's anyone who can bend her hasty attitude, it's you sempai because you know how to toe the line. When it comes to battle of wills both of you are a match."

Yanagi was closed to tears when she pleaded with him. People said that he was cold hearted but how could he remain unaffected when faced with such sight. If it was someone else he wouldn't give a damn but this was Yanagi. Since he met her she had always held a soft spot in his heart. Not only because she was a spitting image of his late sister but also because of her compassionate nature.

Tokiya closed his eyes in mock surrender. One of these days he would surely get himself in big trouble, if he wasn't in one yet, because of those eyes.

"You guys owe me big time." Tokiya signed while Recca and Yanagi rejoiced with the success of their persuasion.

Too bad they did not recognize the purple head's seething presence.

* * *

I got the title of this chapter from one of Keigo Atobe's tennis style and techniques "Hametsu e no rondo, or Rondo to destruction" in the anime series Prince of Tennis. This anime got me so hooked up that I didn't get the chance to update not until the end of this month. Gomen ne? 

Guys, just the mere mention of _"please update"_ or just a simple "_update"_ in your reviews makes me grin all day long. It tells me that this fic is interesting enough that you want to read and know more about it. Thank you very much.

_l-shinogu_


	4. Chapter 4: A Force to be Reckoned

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Glad I made you laugh with my last chapter. Thanks for reviewing: _**rayearth29 **_(I had so much fun writing that part. Even when I revised it, I was so stubborn to keep those. I'm happy it paid off)_**Shenui**_(Hahahha, I can actually believe you when you said you were reading this in your office of all places…I do it all the time myself )_**loujane14**_(I'm glad I haven't failed your expectation so far)_**SnowCharms **_(You have no idea of how destructive she can be. Best to keep her on your good side)_**inudemonlover **_(Thank you, I aspire to be as lovable as I could…oops, were you talking about me or the fic?)_**obsessed dreamer **_(Well what can I say, it runs in the blood no wonder Fuuko's a little twisted herself. Tokiya's in far more trouble than what you think. And oh on the side note, I'm more of an Eiji fan. Everything about him screams kawaiiness )_**ladylyris **_(I hope you will find this one as exciting as before. As for Mi-chan making his moves, read on, won't you?),_**dj**_(Er, welcome to fanfiction?)_**JamJam-Chan**_(Yup, that's the job I have for him. If you're waiting for the confrontation, you will have wait a little bit more since I have other plans for them)_**mjsweet86**_(Okay hold your horses, here's the update xD)_**phinkness**_(I don't have a concrete idea yet of how I will portray Mi-chan as a boyfriend. You'll wait, won't you?)_**Nils**_ (Read ahead hon to find the answers to your questions)

On with the story, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 4

A Force to be Reckoned

It was a fine day. Perfect for strolling down and having fun, and Tokiya was busy with his car. He was giving it its usual cleaning session and check up for anything that was needed to be fixed. So far he found none so he was just concentrating on cleaning it good.

He was a meticulous person. It would have been more convenient to just go to a car wash and have someone else clean his car for him but _no_…he considered their job too lousy for his liking. His car deserved way more attention than that.

He was applying some wax when a shadow loomed over him.

"_Mi-chan…"_ Someone said in a sing-song voice to call his attention.

Tokiya looked up. There he saw the purple head that had been plaguing his mind for the past couple of days.

He agreed to Recca and Yanagi's plan. Normally, he wouldn't consent to a ridiculous request especially if it involved any of the monkeys. But since he had given his word then he had to go through with it.

Genius as he was, he couldn't think of a way to make his moves on Fuuko that wouldn't seem suspicious and/or too sudden. He didn't want her to go ballistic and send him in the hospital to check in for who knew how long.

"You're just the right person I needed to see. _Lucky_." Fuuko beamed at him.

"What is it now?" He asked in a bored tone. He continued doing the task at hand which was waxing his car while Fuuko picked up another rag and went to the other side to do the same task.

"I have been thinking…" Fuuko started.

"_Oh?_" Tokiya raised his eyebrow at the statement. He wondered what she would be up to this time.

"Yes, I've been doing some thinking and before you utter any smart-ass comment, hear me out first. And don't give me that look."

He knew there's a long speech waiting to be heard so he just let her continue without voicing his premature comment.

"Okay, moving on…I just realized some of my shortcomings. Since forever people have seen me as a tomboy and not as a girl. Although some guys have been attracted to me, that's just their hormones kicking in when they look below my face. I know I'm hot and thank goodness for that, but I want them to see me more than that. _Mi-chan, do you follow what I'm getting at?_" Fuuko asked when she saw his blank look.

"Not quite but don't let my ignorance slow down the deliverance of your speech."

He did not see the glare that Fuuko sent his way since he was still busy with waxing.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt if those guys show as much interest in _me_ as they put checking out my body. I understand that I'm a little difficult to deal with, what with my wicked temper and my legendary fist and all. But hey, they wouldn't have to deal with it at all if they just stop acting stupid or letting their perversion get the better of them in the first place. I mean, what's a girl supposed to do when being hit left and right? Act all nice and friendly?? _Definitely not this girl, nuh-uh!"_

Fuuko pointed to herself to put more emphasis as she finished with her ramblings. She then looked expectantly to the silent Tokiya.

He didn't know how to react to her statement. He didn't even know what she was expecting to hear from him.

"You know, this is the time when you say something after hearing my case out." Fuuko said when Tokiya remained quiet after her rant.

"Monkey, is there a reason why you're telling me all of this, or you're just doing your daily routine of annoying the hell out of me?" Tokiya finally asked.

"First thing first, quit calling me monkey since I have a name. It's Fuuko….F-U-U-K-O…Fuuko. Practice saying it. Trust me it's not that hard to get use to it."

Fuuko stopped waxing her side of the car. She walked over where Tokiya was and leaned on the post nearby. She crossed her arms and fixed him a steady glare.

"About me pouring all those sentiments on you, I wasn't trying to annoy you. You're pretty much pissed off all the time without me lending out a hand. I was just trying to tell you my whole sob story so you could sympathize with me."

He resisted the urge to scoff at her no matter how high the temptation was. Had he not known her since way back, he would say she was smoking some crap. He had to admit the girl was amusing. Maybe the deal with the sea-monkey wasn't so bad after all.

'_Now, if I could only think of a harmless approach I could maybe enjoy this…'_ He thought to himself.

"What's my sympathy got to do with your tale?" He couldn't help being sarcastic. Guess old habits really die hard.

"Mi-chan can't you see, I need your help. There's got to be something to make everyone – _emphasis on the male population_ – see that I am indeed a girl without me flaunting my physical assets. Given that I am no damsel-in-distress but to shun me and treat me as an Amazon is a no-no! And don't even get me started with my folks." Fuuko cried.

"Let me get this straight. Basically you're tired of everyone treating you like the tomboy that you are. Correct?"

"Yup, pretty much you sum it all up."

"That's a big problem you have there then. You can't just expect people to see you differently just because you had had enough. You can't blame them either since you really are rough compared to other girls."

"That's why I'm talking to you. You will help me." Fuuko beamed at him.

"_I will?"_

"You heard me."

"_Are you for real??"_

"Well, I suppose I could have come to Yanagi but I don't think she would be much of a help. No offense to her but she's far too delicate compared to me. I want to act a little bit more girly but not _girly_. You know what I'm saying?"

He just nodded to show that he understood what she was saying. For the life of him, he couldn't imagine her acting like Yanagi. It was an abomination.

"Then there's good ol' Recca ready to help anytime. But on second thought, I spent so much time with him growing up that I thought myself one of the boys, ergo, this problem I have right now. Never mind Domon. For all I know --"

"Fine, I get what you're saying. I'll help you."

"—he could be the president of the "Fuuko-sama fan club". So that leaves me with you. I thought about it and you are just perfect. You can -- _huh? Wh-what??_"

Fuuko gaped at him having a hard time thinking that she heard him right. She squatted next to him and placed a hand in his forehead to check if he's hot with fever. His temperature was normal.

"Stop it. You heard me right so stop acting stupid before I change my mind." Tokiya slapped her hand away.

"But, but…you agreed so easily. Are you sure you're alright? You know I still have a lot of good points to prove why you're perfect for the job. You sure you don't need to hear about it?" Fuuko still had a bewildered look on her face.

"That's exactly why I agreed already. I know based from experience that you won't take no for an answer. You'll give me less headache if I just agree right away." He said matter of factly.

What he said was partly true. Lord knew that giving up wasn't included in the girl's vocabulary. But the main reason he agreed was because of the deal he made with Yanagi and Recca. He could actually use this situation to his advantage. He didn't have to worry about Fuuko going berserk on him since he got a valid reason why he's getting closer to her.

If it's a man's _real_ attention she needed, he'll give it to her no problem.

'_For the meantime, that was.'_ He added as an afterthought.

"_Oh._ Of course! Good thing you learned your lessons already I don't have to go to all that trouble to convince you."

For a second he thought he saw a flash of fury in her eyes but it was gone before he could really make out what it was. He decided it was just his imagination since Fuuko was grinning so wide her lips were extended from ear to ear.

"Let's make things clear. If I'm going to go out of my way to help you get rid of your manly ways, you better listen to me. Do not, I repeat, do not make things more troublesome than it already is. Are we clear?" Tokiya asked haughtily.

"Sir, yes sir!" Fuuko gave him a salute befitting to a commander-in-chief.

* * *

Fuuko chuckled to herself when she got inside her room. Phase 1 of her plan was successful. Had she not known about the deal Tokiya had with the meddling couple she would _actually_ be worried that he agreed way too easily.

Now that she got her excuse to approach him more often than before without him getting all riled up, she wasn't planning to waste any of her precious time.

When she accidentally heard the conversation between the trios, she was very furious she wanted to smack the living daylights out of them. Except Yanagi of course, she'll just give her a piece of her angry mind. Even when she's mad she couldn't bear to hurt her fragile friend.

Good thing she calmed down and came to her senses. _Why get mad if she could get even?_

That was when her plan materialized.

Recca and Yanagi thought Tokiya would be the perfect 'pretend' boyfriend for her. Heck, she didn't even need a real boyfriend to begin with. If they really thought that Tokiya or any other guy could suppress her, they better think again.

It was still maddening for her though that her friends thought she needed a man in her life to get herself stay out of harm's way. In all honesty, Fuuko knew that she was indeed a wild card. Just like her element, she was quite unpredictable to the point that some might say she was careless.

What irked Fuuko was that she had been with Recca since forever and he doubted her judgment. Didn't she fight along his side during the Kouran Mori action drama? Even way before that, he already knew her wild streak and it had not been an issue. Why now of all the freaking time? She got a minor accident and he flipped? Fuuko thought it absurd.

And Tokiya, the nerve of that guy! He thought he could charm her? Ha, as if. Thought he would dump her lightly once everything seemed fine and perfect according to their twisted standard? Dude, when hell freezes over.

If there's anyone who would be doing the fall-madly-in-love thingy, it would be Tokiya…_with her, Fuuko _nonetheless. She would make sure of that. Most of all, if there's anyone who would be dumped, she was surely sure that it wouldn't be her. It would be Tokiya, and she wasn't planning to do it in an easy graceful way. She'll dump him like a hot potato.

'_Ha, take that arrogant ice block!'_ Fuuko mused.

Fuuko could just imagine how distressed the trios would be once everything's done with. Especially Tokiya since he would be the one who would experience the tragedy of falling head over heels in love. Of course she could count on Recca and Yanagi to be extremely guilty since it was their idea to pair him up with her.

_Riinngg…_

Fuuko looked at her cell phone to see who was calling. It was Tokiya.

"Yes Mi-chan?"

"I just need to remind you that we will be meeting in the café where we agreed before at 5 on the dot. There's no need to be fashionably late so don't even think about it." Tokiya said in a tone implying that he'll be gone once the clock strikes 5 and Fuuko's butt wasn't sitting on the chair in front of his.

"Believe me; it didn't even cross my mind. Is there anything else Mi-chan that you need to remind me of?" She asked in a sugar-coated voice.

"That's all, I'll see you then." She heard the click of phone indicating that he hanged up already.

She smiled wickedly recalling her devious plan. She could hardly wait for the fruits of her labor.

'_Once I start making my actual move, me coming in late would be the least of your worries Mi-chan.'_

With that thought in mind, Fuuko went out of her room to ask Yanagi what was for lunch.

* * *

I can't tell you enough how relieved I am to finish this chapter. I have the idea but I am lost on how to actually write this. The same goes with the chapters following this one. Please do stay with me though. Patience is a virtue, as what they say.

Oh yeah, do tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks!

_l-shinogu_


End file.
